I Still Love You
by Fer3333
Summary: Why? did I let him go, even when I still loved him. Now, I don’t think I have the chance to win him, since he got someone else. But i will get him, after all my name is Uchiha Sasuke . . . and i always get what i want.
1. Bitter Memories

I _**Still**_ _Love_ **You**.

_Dedicated for my lovely friend~ Sara._

_Who loves my fics so much that asked me to do one just for her. And I did, hope you like it Sara. Of course, everyone else who reads it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: …. Language … SMEX…BOYS ON BOYS…ETC...**

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

Summery: Stupid; that's my new name. Why? Because I left him go, even when I still loved him. Now, I don't think I have the chance to win him, since he got someone else.

**.**

**~*~**

I _**Still**_ _Love_ **You**.

**~*~**

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 1**

**Bitter **_**Memories**_

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

**~*~**

**.**

"Sasuke W-what are you saying?"

"You heard me, we through, over, done."

"W-why? But I thought you loved me. What about your love confession? You said that you'll be with me forever, until the last day."

"Haha and you believe that? C'mon Naruto, I told you that I was Bi, and I might change my mind; and I did."

"So, you're leaving me for _girl_?"

"Yes and her name is Sakura."

"W-what?! Y-you…. Bastard. You're leaving me for my best friend!"

"Well, I don't know if you could call her 'best friend'; when she was flirting with me behind your back. And to be honest, it worked. She's great in bed, but she'll never beat you; you're still the best."

"You know what? Get the fuck out of here. I don't want to see your sorry ass anymore."

"Okay, it's better for both of us."

". . . . "

"What?"

"You know, I can't live with this. Let's be friends, I bet that in the future, I'll forget this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I still want to be friends with you."

"What about Sakura?"

"Nope, I don't think I'll be able to forget her after what she did to me."

"Okay, that's fine for me."

"Alright Sasuke, good luck with Sakura and take care."

"What you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the U.S.A to visit my dad."

"Oh said hi for me."

"Sure, I will. Bye Sasuke."

"Good bye, Naruto."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"C-can I-I kiss you for one last time."

"Umm, okay. Why not?"

"T-thank you Sasuke. Good bye."

". . . . ."

SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxNx SxNx SxN

~*~ Two Years Later ~*~

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

Said boy turned to looked at the young girl with pink hair.

"Uh, did you say something Sakura?"

"Sasuke were you listening to me? I told you that Naruto is coming tonight."

"Oh really? But I thought you gave up long time ago."

"Well, I did, but I couldn't help trying one last time. And this time it worked."

"So, he's coming tonight right?"

"Yes, so go up stairs and change."

"b-but-"

"GO!"

"Hn."

SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxNx SxNx SxN

Sasuke's POV

I can't believe he's coming tonight at our house. I knew this would happen, but I hoping when we were actually marry. Yes, I was supposed to marry Sakura last year, but her parents thought she was still young. So, we just move in together. But, _now_ I don't feel the same as I did before. Everything started to make sense, now I see that I made a terrible mistake.

It was this afternoon when I heard Sakura talking on the phone. All I could hear was begging sounds, laughter and than everything was silent. It was minutes later that she came up to me and said,

_"Guess what?"_

_  
"Hn,"_

_  
"I finally found Naruto! And I told him that I wanted to talk to him, and like always he refused right away; but, I insist and he gave me a chance." she said happily._

After hearing his name, I started thinking about our last meeting. And the last kiss we shared. God, it was the best kiss in my whole life. It wasn't a simple kiss like the others, it had everything in one. I was left speechless after he kissed me. To be honest, I still love him. I know, I left him but after he left, I wanted to stop him and tell him that I was wrong but it was to late. I thought I could see him the next day, but it turns out that he left earlier than usual.

After one day without seeing him, hearing his cheerful voice, and of course sex. I know I'm a big pervert but sex _now _is like a normal thing for me. Sakura tries hard, but in the end I just tell her that I'm not in the mood. And like always, she believes me every time. The funny thing is that I even told Naruto that she was great in bed, which is false by the way.

After a year, I came with the conclusion that I have made a wrong choice; choosing Sakura over Naruto. I don't even know why I chose her in the first place. I'm stupid. Now, I'm stuck with her for the rest of my lonely life. I tried to look for him. I even hired a detective to search for him, but in the end he couldn't find him. So, both of us were looking for Naruto but with different purposes. She wants to tell him how sorry she felt about what she had done. I was looking for him to get him back, and tell him that I still love him.

But, we couldn't find any clues on where he was hiding or staying.

Until now,

Ahhh, she keeps talking. That's one of the reasons I hate her. She just talks and talks…and so on.

You probably wonder why I'm still with her. Well, tonight I was going to break the news to her. But like always, she has everything plan for today. And the fact that Naruto is coming, I couldn't tell her at all.

"Sasuke-kun." Oh god now what? Probably wants me to do something for her. Well, I'm just going to ignored her.

~*~ Ten Minutes Later ~*~

"- and OMG! He told me if he can bring someone to our house. And of course I agreed maybe is his boyfriend?! OMG! I never thought of that."

Wait- what did she just said?

Naruto's – Boyfriend?

"What did you said?" I ask. I know I was just ignoring her but this time I'm wanted to know.

"Mmhn. About what?" I know she's impressed that I actually listened, but she should know that everything that comes out of her mouth is boring.

"About Naruto bringing someone with him." I can see that she's hurt that I ask that question. But she knows that I still loved Naruto.

"H-he's bringing a friend. I was just guessing that probably it's his boyfriend." She looked away, but I knew she was going to cry.

Hn, pathetic. She knows she did a terrible thing, and she still wants to talk to him.

Out of nowhere, we heard a knock. It's probably him…Naruto.

"Omg! He's here. C'mon Sasuke-kun lets go, Naruto is here."

I'm actually nervous. Maybe he still hates me after all this time. And not to mention he brought someone with him. If it's a girl, I'm still safe. But if it's a guy…I'm in deep problems.

Well, I should probably go. Oh god, I could hear Sakura's squeals from here.

Taking my time I went down stairs, I was about to go to the restroom before meeting my ex; when a smooth voice call on me.

"Sasuke."

I turned to looked at the person who call out my name, and I almost lost my balance. There standing in front of me, Uzumaki Naruto, still sexy as before or maybe even more.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~*~

TBC

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N

SO, HOW was it? My new fic. Did you guys like it? I know I have 4 fics and my updates are slow (in my opinion) but I can do it. BELIEVE IT!

Like I said before, this fic is for my best friend Sara. She asked me to do one fic just for her. And this idea came up to me like BAM! So I did it. This chapter was short I know… but its just Sasuke's POV. Next chapter will be Naruto's POV. And I know you wondering why the heck Naruto chose to have Sasuke as a friend, even when Sasuke cheated. You'll find out in the Next chapter…

Thank you and Review.

Fer3333.


	2. A fresh start & Unhealed Wounds

I _**Still**_ _Love_ **You**.

_Dedicated for my lovely friend~ Sara._

_Who loves my fics so much that asked me to do one just for her. And I did, hope you like it Sara. Of course, everyone else who reads it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: …. Language … SMEX…BOYS ON BOYS…ETC...**

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now. so read at your own risk.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This Chapter is dedicated to;

~*~

crzyanimemom

Without you, this chapter would have probably been out. . Next year or maybe more than that. Thank you, for encouraging me into finishing this chapter, and completing my other stories, Thank You!

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_~Previous Chapter~_

_"Omg! He's here. C'mon Sasuke-kun lets go, Naruto is here." _

_I'm actually nervous. Maybe he still hates me after all this time. And not to mention he brought someone with him. If it's a girl, I'm still safe. But if it's a guy…I'm in deep problems. _

_Well, I should probably go. Oh god, I could hear Sakura's squeals from here._

_Taking my time I went down stairs, I was about to go to the restroom before meeting my ex; when a smooth voice call on me._

_"Sasuke."_

_I turned to looked at the person who call out my name, and I almost lost my balance. There standing in front of me, Uzumaki Naruto, still sexy as before or maybe even more. _

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I **_Still_** _Love_ **You**.

**~*~**

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 2**

**_A fresh start_**** & Unhealed Wounds **

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

**~*~**

**.**

A couple hours before Naruto's Nightmare.

"Naruto . . . ANSWER THE FUCKIN PHONE! I'm going nuts, every time that damn thing rings!" a red haired shouted, apparently not happy.

"Gaara . . . you know who is calling. I don't want to answer her!" the blond whined, even when he got threaten, kick, slap or beat up; he will not answer the damn phone!

There was a pause between the two; none wanted to talk at all. . But the phone kept ringing, unlike the blond, who can totally ignore the annoying sound, Gaara was different.

He has limits . . . and he had reached it NOW!

With a groan, Gaara stood up and walked to the beast that was still ringing, and answer the phone.

"_YES_? This is Gaara, Naruto's friend. What can _I **help** _you?" Gaara's voice was cold, but he had a reason to sound like this.

_'Mmhn . . . c-can I speak with N-naruto . . . p-please?' _

_"_Alright, that's all that you want, right?"

'_Y-yes.'_

"So, if I get Naruto to talk to you, you would stop calling _every_ **fuckin** day, and leave us alone?"

'. . . . . ._Well, if I do talk to him, of course.'_

_"_God, Naruto just answer her, so she can stop calling!"

Naruto, who _wanted_ to kill his friend, but he couldn't. So, he just stomped his way to where the deadly thing was.

Shaky hands grabbed the phone, and with all his effort; he finally talked, to his _best_ friend.

"Hello?"

_'Naruto . . . is that you?'_

"Yes . . . what do _you_ want?" his voice was hash, but she deserve it.

_'Ohh Naruto, thank god you answer me. I was wondering when you would answer one of my millions calls that I've made. But, anyways… please, I want to talk to you, just once and… if you want. . . I will never talk to you, ever.'_

"Haruno-San, I think I already made it clear that I never wanted to talk to you. So, please stop calling because I'm not the only one who lives here."

_'Naruto, please. I beg you! Just one dinner with us . . . and we will never talk to you again.' _

"What do you mean 'we'?"

_'Ohh I forgot… Sasuke and I are couple, but you already knew that. But like me, he's been looking for you too. Give us a chance to talk to you, just one and that's it.'_

Naruto sighed, he didn't want to do this but… he couldn't help to say yes, especially when he wanted to see his _friend _Sasuke.

He looked to his side and saw Gaara nodding to him, totally indicating to agree; so they can live in peace.

"Fine . . . one and you will leave me alone, am I clear?"

He heard squeals, and he couldn't help to think that she hasn't change at all. Still the same old Sakura; happy and energetic like always. He smiled bitterly, old memories coming to his mind.

_'Oh my god, thank you Naruto. So, today at 8pm okay? Is that okay for you?'_

"Yes, I'm not busy. It's cool with me."

_"Okay! We live in my house, same house okay! Oh Naruto, I'm so happy! Thank you....'_

"Alright, I see you- wait… can I bring someone with me? "

-Pay back time! - Naruto thought happily.

_'Oh my…. sure! Is it your boyfriend?' _ -god, she hasn't changed at all. - Naruto thought.

"Sure… so I see you later, good-bye!" he hung up the phone and immediately sat down in the couch.

"So, are we free from that evil sound?" Gaara asked, coming to sit next to his friend.

"Oh-hh Gaara… you made me do this…now, I have to go and _see_ them!" Naruto whined at the red haired.

"Naruto, you knew that you couldn't avoid them forever. Is better to confront them than hide forever." Gaara said looking bored.

"Fine…. but guess what? You're coming with me!" Naruto smirked evilly.

Gaara paled. He didn't want to go, and no one is going to make him; not even his best friend.

"Naruto, I'm not-

"Hyuuga Neji."

"- what time are we leaving?" Gaara said.

"God, I'm glad to be the one who gladly introduced you to Neji." Naruto smirked.

"Dammit Naruto! Why would you use that on me, now? It's been two months since me and Neji got together."

"Well, my dear friend. I did say that I'll wait for the good time, and now, it's the time for you to pay back."

"Fine… what time?"

"8pm"

"Fine, might as well look for something nice to wear." and with that, Gaara left leaving the blond alone.

Naruto's POV.

Two years. Two years full of pain. Full of bitter memories, and tears that I've cried. It took a lot for me to recover, but still, I have a soft spot; especially if it is about Sasuke.

Yes, I did say that I wanted to be friends, even when he fuckin cheated with my best friend. But, I love him and I can't do anything about it.

After visiting my dad, I came back to Japan to start all over again. Job, house, friends and boyfriend; I change everything, to leave my past behind. It worked at least for a year, but I least I was able to settle down. Boyfriend . . . . Which was Gaara. Yes, I dated him like 6 months ago. Of course that it didn't work. Gaara is nice to be with, a true gentleman but . . .

Not my love, Sasuke.

So, after splitting apart; we became friends. And I think it was the good thing that came out of this awful experience. Gaara is someone that is there for me, no matter what. I could tell him anything, and he'll give me his best advice. Gaara and I are like brothers; we know each other likes and dislikes. So, when I spotted a special look on Gaara's green eyes, especially when he was looking at Neji. Well I kind of helped him to get Neji, since Neji is one of my new friends that I made. And now, after both got to know each other, Gaara asked the big question. No not that. He asked Neji to be his boyfriend. Who knew Neji would bottom? He had heard Neji say that he would _never_ bottom for anybody . . . . I wonder what Gaara did to convince Neji?

Never mind, so when both of them told me, I was happy for them, but deep down; I wanted to have the same luck like them. After that, I was doing great!

Until today. . .

I was doing what I normally do; read my Shonen Jump magazine and drinking hot tea. Yep, a nice day without anyone bothering me. Well, until I heard the phone ringing.

I been getting lots of calls from Sakura, but I just ignored them all. But today. . . . 34 calls were too much to take. Gaara, who was with me, just kept rolling in the couch like a dog that had fleas. So, when he told me to answer the phone, I was shocked. He never been bothered by something, so when he stood up to answer _my_ phone call . . . I knew that Gaara also had limits.

And then I answer.

Just hearing her voice almost made me throw up, even when I acted normally. All the anger, jealousy and bad memories came up to me like a thunder, fast and painful. I honestly can understand why she wants to talk to me. It's been two whole years, and she still with Sasuke, who happens to be my ex-boyfriend. God, can she understands that I don't want to see her! Well, what's done is done. I can't change the past; I only can do my future. And like Gaara said, I can't live my life hiding from both of them. No, after all Sasuke was my best friend, at least I will try to gain back his friendship. Sakura, hell I won't even bother talking with that bitch.

After today, I will only talk to Sasuke (after making up with him. . . . No! Not that way you perverts!) but not to her. So after I agreed, I was left with something that I not sure what it is.

Could it be that I'm excited to see Sasuke? Or is it because I will see her with Sasuke together, holding each other like I used to do with Sasuke? Ahhh, god I'm fuckin jealous of her!

Enough talking and more action. I need to go and change. I was so into myself that I haven't notice the time. And it's already 6:45 pm. Time to take a shower and change to my nice looking clothes.

~*~ 15 minutes later ~*~

"Naruto, I'm ready to go." I heard Gaara shouting from downstairs.

"I'm coming!"

I picked up my keys and went downstairs, where a bored looking Gaara was waiting for me.

"Let's go!" I chirped happily for some odd reason.

It was 20 minutes later that I found myself in front of my ex- best friend house, ready to knock.

And I knocked.

I heard Sakura yelling at Sasuke and squealing about me. I was about to say something to Gaara, when the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman that I have known for years.

Haruno Sakura, my ex-best friend, who stole the love of my life, was in front of me.

She look beautiful, no, stunning with her pink dress that showed her curves, and molding her so-perfect body of hers. Her hair was tide into fancy hair style that allows her neck and chest to be seen. Still after two years, she still looks beautiful. No wonder Sasuke choose her as a partner to spend his life with. Thinking about that, I smiled sadly. Sasuke. I was about to ask Sakura if Sasuke was inside, but I caught a glimpse of something black and blue. . . This could only mean that it was Sasuke. I looked behind Sakura, and I found what I was looking for. . .

Uchiha Sasuke.

Apparently Sasuke was going upstairs, but I wanted to see him, talk to him. . God he was the main reason I came here! I think I deserve to have some quality time with him, even if he thinks the opposite. So, I couldn't help to say his name. It was soft but he heard me clearly. He turned to look at whoever had call out his name, and I guessed that he was shock to see me.

Well, by the way he lost his balance, and how he stared at me like I was some nice looking piece of meat; yep he knows that it was me.

Well, time to 'party' with my _old_ **friends**, right?

And then I smiled.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~*~

TBC

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N

SO, what you guys think? Review and fell free to tell me what you thought about this chapter. I started today like 7:00pm and I was done at 2: 49am… yep I stay late for you guys and I'm not forgetting you, crzyanimemom! THANK YOU!

PS... MOVE ON CHAPTER 7 WILL BE READY NEXT WEEK....STAY TUNE!!!

A HAPPY NEW YEAR.... 2010 ....GOD IM GETTING OLD!!!


	3. Secrets & Promises

I _**Still**_ _Love_ **You**.

_Dedicated for my lovely friend~ Sara._

_Who loves my fics so much that asked me to do one just for her. And I did, hope you like it Sara. Of course, everyone else who reads it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: …. Language … SMEX…BOYS ON BOYS…ETC...**

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now. So read at your own risk.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This Chapter is dedicated to;

~*~

Sara. S

My dear, dear friend Sara. If, if you ever wake up from that _long_ nap that you're taking and read this. . .

I did it my friend, I did chapter 3 from your fic that you requested from me.

I hope you can read this, _until_ the **last** chapter . . .

Love, your best friend, Fer3333.

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Apparently Sasuke was going upstairs, but I wanted to see him, talk to him. . God he was the main reason I came here! I think I deserve to have some quality time with him, even if he thinks the opposite. So, I couldn't help to say his name. It was soft but he heard me clearly. He turned to look at whoever had call out his name, and I guessed that he was shock to see me._

_Well, by the way he lost his balance, and how he stared at me like I was some nice looking piece of meat; yep he knows that it was me. _

_Well, time to 'party' with my __old__**friends**__, right? _

_And then I smiled._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I _**Still**_ _Love_ **You**.

**~*~**

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 3**

_**Secrets**_** & Promises**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

**~*~**

**.**

Sasuke felt like screaming, kicking or even killing that bastard that was behind _his_ Naruto.

Sasuke turned back and walked two steps down the stairs.

"Naruto-kun, we're glad that you made it. Sasuke say hi to Naruto-Kun." Sakura said.

She smiled when Sasuke offered his hand for Naruto to take. Naruto, who didn't expect this kind of reaction from the raven, just raise his eyebrows and decided to play it cool.

So he took Sasuke's hand and shook it.

God, he shouldn't have done that. In those 5 seconds, he felt the warm, soft skin from the raven, and remembered the good times that they had shared together in the past.

Sasuke let out a soft moan after touching Naruto's hand. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke still dreamt of touching Naruto's soft skin, feeling him, tasting and many things that include Naruto's body without clothes.

So, having Naruto in front of him was pure torture. Foolishly, he gave his hand for Naruto to take, but he thought Naruto was going to refuse it, but when he took it, a soft moan left lips . . . god, he just wanted to take the blond to his room and have his way with him, and make all those dreams that he had dreamt into reality.

Naruto was the first one who pulled his hand away. After hearing the moan that Sasuke let out, he didn't want to become aroused in front of them, especially Sakura. He was glad that Sakura didn't catch that. He looked at his friend, who was smirking at him. He knew that Gaara clearly heard that moan but he chose to ignore it.

Sasuke groaned at the loss of the warm hand and looked up to see Naruto.

"So, dobe, what's going on with your life? Boyfriend? Marry? Or still **single**?" Sasuke asked. He ignored the looks that Sakura gave him and Naruto's friend.

"Umm. I'm still single. I'm working with my dad. And don't call me DOBE, teme!" Naruto said, fuming inside for the old nickname Sasuke used.

"So, I can't call you 'dobe' but you can call me 'teme'? That's not fair Naru-_Chan_?"

Sasuke smirked.

"AHH-H shut the fuck up! God, I shouldn't even be here! Gaara let's go, _now_!" the blond didn't bother to look at the raven; he just turned around and left the house.

"NARUTO! Came back please." Sakura's screams could be heard, but Naruto chose to ignore it.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was shocked at the _weird_ behavior of Naruto.

"SASUKE WHAT FUCK? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO START?"

"I-I thought, I thought h-he was going to do like always. But, but he didn't."

"What do you mean 'like always'?"

"GOD, SAKURA! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. I WAS WAITING FOR 'SHUT UP TEME AND STOP CALLING DOBE' BUT NOW I KNOW THAT . . . ."

"WHAT SASUKE? YOU NOW WHAT?" Sakura yelled.

She _really_ wanted to get Naruto's friendship back, but Sasuke did something to make Naruto angry and left. She knew that it was going to be hard, by the way both looked at each other, and even Sasuke couldn't control himself. She knew that tonight was going to be the last time she'll see Naruto, but she just wish she could get one more chance.

She closed her eyes and said,

"Why, why did you have to ruin everything? I was trying to get Naruto back for both of us, WHY?" She yelled, at the same time letting her tears.

"WHAT? ME? FUCK, YOU STILL BELIEVE THAT NARUTO WANTED YOUR FRIENSHIP AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM? PLEASE SAKURA, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH." Sasuke looked at Sakura and laughed when he saw that she was crying.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU CRYING?" he walked where she was and bend down.

He was about to touched her, but she slapped his hand away.

She looked up and glared at the raven.

"YOU KNOW WHY I DID THIS? I DID IT BECAUSE I WANTED NARUTO'S FRIENDSHIP AGAIN _AND_ I WANTED YOU AND HIM TOGETHER AGAIN."

Sasuke was paralyzed by her answer. Somehow he believed her but the other part wanted to laugh at her. He chose to listen and kept quiet.

"I-I wanted both of you to be together, again." she looked down and kept crying, letting more tears in the process.

"I realized that I had made a mistake but I was too late to fix it. Sasuke, you know that I had always loved you, since we were young. I had always dream to be your wife, take care of you, and many things that now, since I don't love you anymore, seem to forget. Yes, I, don't feel anything for you, just a brotherly love but nothing more." she looked up and smiled, "You're wondering why I didn't tell you before, right? Well, tonight, I was going to drop the bomb and hope that you two will catch up. But it seems that I have to work hard for you to be together once again."

It was Sasuke's turn to speak,

"Why, why, WHY? You should have told me; now, NOW I just ruined the last chance that I _had_ with Naruto _my _NARUTO! Since when you find out that you didn't feel the same for me?" he asked. He didn't give a damn of how cruel he sounded, he just wanted the answers.

"5 m-months ago. When we stopped having sex."

"WHAT?! 5 FUCKIN MOTHS AGO? AND YOU KEPT IT TO YOURSELF? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"GOD! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I WASN'T SURE IF I STILL LOVE YOU. BUT NOW I'M SURE THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU **ANYMORE**!"

"Thanks, well, it's too late. Naruto left without a word. Weird, he just left because I-I s-said. . . Naru-Chan . . . Sakura, he still loves me, HE FUCKIN LOVES ME!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I used to call him _Naru-Chan_ when we had sex and he'll get a cute blush." Sasuke didn't finished what he was saying because he went to get his jacket and his keys.

"C'mon Sakura, let's go find _my _dobe."

"But, but Sasuke . . . I don't want to see him, after all I promised him that I leave him alone after tonight."

"You want Naruto's friendship back?"

"Yes."

"So, let's go!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Why did you run away from them?" Gaara asked.

Both were in Naruto's car heading to their apartment.

"I didn't want to be there. I went there to get things back to normal. I'm not going to tolerate his insults when I'm the one who should be insulting him."

"I know, but you should've controlled yourself better, you know."

"Gaara please don't start. Let's just forget this and live our lives in peace, now that Sakura is out of the picture."

"Hn. I still don't get why we walked away?"

"Gaara?"

"Fine, I won't ask you anymore."

Both got inside their apartment. Gaara went straight to his room and Naruto did the same.

But unlike Gaara, Naruto went to his room to cry silently for the only one who had hurt his heart so many times, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto's Small POV

I can't believed he called me that! I-I wanted to cry, yell at him for calling me that. Yes, I know I acted stupid but, but . . . When he said _Naru-chan_, I remembered all those times he used to called me that, when he had sex.

God, I wanted to kiss him and tell him to repeat it again. But I ended up leaving because I knew that both of them were together and living happily.

Also, I knew it was a waste of time thinking about us in the future.

So, I think I did the right thing, leaving them and never see them again.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~*~

TBC

~*~

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N

Thank you, for all your reviews and alerts, faves. Thank you.

**I do read all my reviews, bad, good anything… even threatening letters for me to continue my fics…and I reply to everyone who send me email's and reviews… I DO THAT, OKAY!**

This Chapter was the easiest but also painful to write. As you know (if you read Unreachable Love you probably might know this), my friend Sara is in the hospital and I can't think straight right now…. I think this is going to be last update for awhile. But, I had promised my I STILL LOVE YOU readers that I'll update this fic and I did it. I have finished chapter 3. It also meant a lot to me to update, since this Story was for my best friend, Sara. God, thank you for all your support and I'll update whenever I can.

My next update will be **As Long as you're Happy. **If my inspiration comes back and I feel much better.

Thank you for reading

And

Vote on my poll on my channel, please.

Thank You, fer3333.


	4. Who said that I'll wait for you?

A/N;

TWO _LONG _**MONTHS **WITHOUT **UPDATING**!

Yes! I have updated ALL MY FICS! Can you believe that?

If you're one of my subscribers, no it's not a joke or an Authors note, no, they are chapters . . . and long ones!

I'm back to my normal self . . . perverted, SasuNaru, ItaSasuNaru, ItaNaru lover, happy self. . .

Thanks for all you wonderful support and awesome reviews, even messages!

Thank you SO much…

and for the great support that you guys gave me, all these chapters were the result. . . so it wasn't me who just did them, no, it was you (you guys) who made them into reality . . Because without you, I'll probably be still in MPF or even doing a new fic…

Please enjoy and tell me what you think?

I _**Still**_ _Love_ **You**.

_Dedicated for my lovely friend~ Sara._

_Who loves my fics so much that asked me to do one just for her. And I did, hope you like it Sara. Of course, everyone else who reads it. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and we all know it.**

**WARNING: …. Language … SMEX…BOYS ON BOYS…ETC...**

This story is SasuNaru Sasuke/Naruto action, meaning Sasuke is Seme and Naruto is uke. This also means there will be yaoi, which means male/male sex will appear in upcoming Chapters. If any of the above scares you, please hit the back button on your web browser.

**No beta for now. So read at your own risk.**

_Character's Thoughts'_

~_Flashbacks~_

"Normal talking"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

.

This Chapter is dedicated to;

Sara. S

My dear, dear friend Sara.

Who passed away two months ago.

I know that wherever you're,

You're probably laughing and making your practical jokes about me.

This is story is for you,

But also . . .

To my readers who love our ideas . . .

R. I. P

Sara Smith

. . .

Love, your best friend, Fer3333.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Naruto's Small POV_

_I can't believe he called me that! I-I wanted to cry, yell at him for calling me that. Yes, I know I acted stupid but, but . . . When he said __Naru-chan__, I remembered all those times he used to called me that, when he had sex._

_God, I wanted to kiss him and tell him to repeat it again. But I ended up leaving because I knew that both of them were together and living happily._

_Also, I knew it was a waste of time thinking about us in the future._

_So, I think I did the right thing, leaving them and never see them again._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I _**Still**_ _Love_ **You**.

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r 4**

_**Who **_said that **I'll **_**wait **_for _you__**?**_

**By: Fer3333**

**.**

"Excuse, how you seen this person?"

"No."

"Damn!"

"Excuse me, have you seeing this guy.?"

"No."

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Those were the exact same results Sasuke and Sakura got, every time they asked anyone in their path.  
Everyone ignoring them. ignoring the shouts of Naruto's name or even the desperate cries from Sakura.

"Sasuke . . . w-we . . . loss him f-forever!" her knees gave up on her and she collapsed in the floor, crying and looking at the floor.

Sasuke, who was close to her just stared at the ground, deep in his thoughts.

Both in the middle of the street, both having an internal battle on what to do, and both of them . . . didn't know where Naruto could have gone to.

And out of nowhere, someone stopped, and gave them a clue that helped both.

"I saw him. He was heading directly to the airport."

Both heads shot up to see the person who just gave them hope to find Naruto.

"Excuse, please, can you repeat what you just say?" Sasuke said, he was now standing up, staring at the guy with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I saw him getting into a cab; yelling at the man to get him to the airport."

"Alright, Sakura-sakura? Sakura are you okay?"

Sakura blinked. She turned to looked at Sasuke and nodded him.

"Are you sure? I mean, look at you; you look pale."

"I-I'm okay . . ."

She straightened herself and looked at Sasuke,

"you know, how about you go to the airport and I stay here and look at his friends house."

"Shit! I forgot about his weirdo friend, sure, I'll go and you stay here and look at his house."  
And with that said, Sasuke turned around and look for the exit and said,

"Good luck Sakura."

"Hmm, thank you; whoever you're . . . Thank you!"

After watching Sasuke disappeared in the busy crowd of the streets, Sakura said,

"Thank you Sai."

"Don't mention it. I just happen to see Naruto; it was pure coincidence . . . that's all."

"Oh well . . . I have to go; I'll see you whenever I can."

Sai turned, not even giving Sakura a goodbye kiss. Sakura's heart panic,

_'No! Don't go! Sakura, stop him, now. NOW!'_

"SAI!"

Said man stopped his movements, and stood there; listening to Sakura's words.

"I-I, thought about what you asked me the other day."

"Yes?"

Sakura look the other way, hiding her blush from Sai,

"you-you made me realize that-that I don't love Sasuke, my love for him was not love; it was just a mere crush."

Sai turned around and walked in front of Sakura, who didn't seem to notice Sai.

"a-and . . . Y-yes, YES I want to be your girlfriend-and spend my life with you!" she yelled. Blushing cutely, when she realized that they weren't the only people walking in the same streets.  
She looked down, the silence from her love was killing her, but she needed his answer; so she waited.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I had loved you since I can remember and you just noticed my love for you? People have limits you know? I move on with my life, and I think you should do the same. If you ever need something, anything, just come by my house and you know that you can count on me. Here is my address and number, call me anytime. Good bye,  
Sakura."

She looked up, gaping,

"wait-no, Sai please . . . please give me another chance . . . just one pleaseee!"

She didn't even fuckin care if she was in the middle of street making a big drama scene, no, she just lost her love and . . .

"SAI!" she yelled at sai.

Said man just kept going, leaving a sobbing pink-hair girl on the floor.

"SSAAIIII!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**-At the airport-**

"excuse, I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto ca-NARUTO! NARUTO, NARUTO!"

Sasuke, who saw a Naruto passing by the line next to him with his suit cases and silently cursing at the people.

Sasuke pushed people out of his way, but Naruto was to far away from him so he decided to do one thing Uchihas are not allowed to, well only in emergencies, like now; he started to yell with all his might, trying to get the blondes attention.

"NARUTO! NARUTO, NARUTO!" he waved his arms and yell but it was useless. Naruto had his headphones and by the way he was dancing and not even looking at Sasuke's way; he definitely wasn't even listening at all.

Sasuke saw Naruto reaching his destination and how he handed his ticket and disappearing through the door.  
Anger, and with some strength, he pushed more annoying people and finally made it to the entrance; where Naruto was.

"Excuse me, I need to get inside. There's someone that I need to stop, please let me in so I can bring that person, please!"

"I'm sorry. I can't let you in; you're not a passenger, please leave before I'm force to call security."

"Wait-wait . . . there, you see that blond guy, that's him! I just want to talk to him-wait, no!"

"Sorry. We warned you but you didn't follow our simple rules."

Both securities took Sasuke away.

Yelling and kicking, Sasuke tried going but since both securities were stronger than him; he simply lost the battle.

"NARUTO!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**-Hours early-**

**-At Naruto's House-**

"Naruto! Answer the fuckin phone! Now!"

An angry Gaara yelled. He was in the living room, talking with his love Neji.

"God, can you answer it! Oh no, I forgot that you're talking on the phone with your sexy uke, right? Fuck, you're just lazy!"

Naruto carefully picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto-San? This is Utakata from Kirigakure; your fathers associate. My reason to call you is simple, we need you. We want you to come to Kirigakure to work here. You are very talented and we need your skills to finish this project that we're working and hopefully with your help, we'll get to finish it on time."

_'Omg! Utakata? It can't be, he-he's really important why would he make this call just to call me?'_

"Utakata-San, I'm honor to be one of your candidates for your project, but right now, I'm in Japan and I was planning to stay here a little longer. But I could recommend you with one of my friends, and who I believe is suitable for the job he's-"

"No! I-I mean, I requested someone like you, I don't need anyone else."

"Utakata-San I insist, I have someone more experience than me-"

"Uzumaki Naruto! I want you for the job; no one else."

Both lines went silent, no one spoke.

"W-why me?" Naruto asked. Still not believing that someone like Utakata would actually call him and wanted him for the job.

"I love you-I love your work. I'll give you a blank check for you to fill out, but please come to Kirigakure "

_'Omg! A blank check and working with him? I think I'm going to faint or something.'_

"You know what; I don't have any more things to fix here in Japan. Yes, I'm accepting your offer Utakata-San."

"Are you sure? I mean, I want you-I-mean your work, but if you're doing important just stay; I'll wait until you're done."

"No, it's okay. I'm done anyway. There's nothing to fix with the bastard and her. So that's settle, what time do you want me to be there? And where to?"

"Excellent! I'll send you everything you need, and when you arrive here, my private limousine will pick you up."

"Alright! So I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Good bye Naruto-San."

"Bye."

Naruto hang up the phone. He was still in shock that he just received a call from someone like Utakata. I mean, he knows that his work is unique, but he never expected to receive a call directly from someone like him.

_'I need to tell Gaara!'_

With that thought, he headed to his friend, who was done with his phone call.

"Gaara, guess what?" he shouted.

"You and Sasuke just made up, and both of you are going to fuck like bunnies?" said an annoyed red-hair.

A cute blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks.

"NO!"

Annoyed with childish games, Gaara looked at Naruto.

"What is it then?"

"You know Utakata-San?"

"Yeah, rich man from Kirigakure, so what?"

"Well, he just called me and wants me, your awesome friend, to work for him in one of his new projects, in Kirigakure!"

"Are you fuckin serious? That's awesome Naruto!"

Naruto due the excitement, he forgot to behave like a man. He was jumping up-and-down, waving his hands in the air.

"I know! I can't believe it either! Uzumaki Naruto, working for him is a dream come true!"

Gaara, who was nodding, suddenly stopped his movements and looked at Naruto.

"Wait-what about Sasuke? Are you going to leave him?"

Naruto stopped also but just stared at Gaara.

"What about him? He's with Sakura not with me. I don't have a reason to be here, since he chose Sakura over me, right? Now, I have a big opportunity and I'm planning to take it."

"yeah, I know but you love Sasuke, you can't just leave him without an explanation."

"Yes, I can! He's nothing to me."

"Hn. Anyways, if that's what you really want; do as you please. But I know you'll wait for him to show."

"Oh please, I'm leaving right now."

Naruto walked to the closet and took out a suitcase, and headed to his room.

Gaara, who still didn't believe that Naruto would just leave, just followed him to his room.

"So you really are leaving uh?"

Gaara said, leaning on the frame of the door and looking at Naruto.

"I told you but you don't believe me."

Naruto walked to his closet and took out his shirts and pants; everything that he could carry and fit in the medium size suitcase.

"So you're just leaving him, without an explanation. He loves you Naruto-"

"for god sakes, Gaara! You're supposed to be my friend not his! So what if I go, he has Sakura now, he won't be lonely anymore. Just drop the subject okay . . . you should be happy for me that I got an awesome job but you just care about that stupid bastard!"

"But you just avoiding your problems by accepting his offer; you're not like that Naruto!" Gaara yelled.

Naruto put his last clothing inside the case and stared back at Gaara.

"Gaara, he's with Sakura now, not with me. He chose her, not me. What am I suppose to do? Stare at how happy both are, while I'm dying from the inside? No. I'm done and I think it's time for me to move on with my life."

Grabbing his things, he walked out of his room; heading to the front door.

Gaara just followed him quietly.

Naruto turned to look at Gaara and said,

"I'll call you when I arrive at my hotel, okay."

He opened the door, but before he left Gaara repeat it his question.

"What about Sasuke?"

Silence

"tell him the truth; I move on."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**-At the airport-**

Naruto's POV

Ahhh! I hate airports! I just fuckin hate them, not even when they have ramen stands.  
Oh well, I'm so excited to go to Kirigakure and to work with one of the best architects in the world. So, yeah I'm so happy that I'll stop eating ramen for a week . . . way no, never mind, just kidding. But I'm really happy to work for him, and to move to Kirigakure. I know Gaara is right, but Sasuke chose Sakura over me, so why would I stay here and watching them act cuddly and kissy, kissy.

Never.

"Hello, welcome to konoha airlines; may I have your papers, please."

Sure whatever.

"Okay!"

"Okay. Everything is check; you may go, have a nice trip."

"Thank you!"

Alright! Kirigakure here I go!

("NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled.)

God, Gaara I hate you! You put your stupid Babies songs on my iPod.

Volume up. That's right, bitches!

Slipknot! Fuckin rules!

("wait-wait . . . there, you see that blond guy, that's him! I just want to talk to him-wait, no!")

Oh yeah! Love this song.

("NARUTO!")

Well, I least I have my iPod; I won't have to hear that baby cry. I don't know why but I have the strange feeling that someone said my name.

No.

Nobody.

God, I might be imagining things.

Ohhh, finally my turn.

"Have a wonderful trip Uzumaki-San."

Don't mind if I do!

Kirigakure, get ready, because Uzumaki Naruto is coming to destroy you!

Haha sounds funny.

I just wish that they have ramen.

END OF NARUTO'S POV

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**-With Sasuke-**

Out of the airport, Sasuke took out his phone and dialed Sakura's number.

Seconds passed and finally she answered Sasuke.

"Any luck?"

"Yes, I found him bu-"

"Oh MY GOD!"

"Sakura he-"

"oh my god! You did it! So why you are still there, bring him here.  
Sasu-"

"HARUNO SAKURA! He's not with me! HE LEFT TO . . . I Don't HAVE A FUCKIN CLUE WHERE!"

Sasuke ended up yelling, due Sakura's big mouth.

Taking a breath, he exhaled and let it out; calming himself, so he can explain Sakura.

In the other side of the line.

All her hopes died once again, and left her numb, again.

Sakura stuttered, "w-why? W-here?" She asked.

It hurt to know that maybe, this was the last time they would ever have a clue about Naruto.

"I don't know. I found him but I was to late. And due to the three fuckin securities, I didn't even see where he was leaving."

"Maybe, maybe if we ask Naruto's friend, he might know where."

"I doubt it, but . . . why not."

"I'm here in front of his house. I'll wait for you, so you can ask him."

"Okay; I'll be there."

Sasuke hang up.

He walked to the parking lot and got inside his car.

He started the engine and headed to his final destination; Naruto's friend.

_'Oh Naruto. Where are you?'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

TBC

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*SASUNARU*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

So, what did you guys think about our chapter?

Yes, I'm still doing this fic, as requested by most of you and because this was a gift to Sara. But I want you to give me your opinion, and if I need something . . . let me know.

Note; the funny thing about this fic . . . is that my friend, Sara, left her own notes on how she wanted the end of the fic and other things about this fic. But she also wrote . . .

"If you think my ideas as crazy . . . you're welcome to ask your readers for opinions."

She was smart. Hahah, so, I'll be asking things you want for this story if I ever need help.

AGAIN . . . thanks for the support . . . I'm speechless right now.

Thank you for reading

And

Vote on my poll on my channel, please.

Thank You, fer3333.


End file.
